


Your Friendly Classmate, Spider-Seul!

by TheSinfulPen



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seulgi as Spiderman? Yes ma'am, Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: And for the third time, Joohyun gets saved by none other than Spiderwoman herself.This time, she finds herself closer to the true identity behind the woman who saved her and won't let her go without a reward this time.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Your Friendly Classmate, Spider-Seul!

Watching over the streets at night time was an arduous task for Kang Seulgi, especially with times as it were now. It was summer, naturally, and everyone was out having fun--mostly students--and crime was most probably up and about as well. There were more innocents being targeted, people who needed her help. At times, it could get exhausting as the bad guys seemed to multiply sometimes.

Luckily for Seulgi, it was a nice, quiet breezy evening that soon turned into a nice but not too quiet evening with rain pelting down rather roughly like a bratty child throwing a tantrum. Seulgi’s skintight suit didn’t bring much warmth, but it could keep her from freezing and getting incredibly damp.

But more importantly, it let her be in action no matter the weather and she was definitely going to need it. Who can imagine a sick heroine having to take a day off? Chaos!

Still, Seulgi seemed to not care, as she had taken off the mask once spotting a familiar figure walking out of a bar.

Tonight she was following a particular target through the streets at the death of the night, going incognito and sheltering in the darkness of the rooftops of several buildings, jumping from one to the other. She did a good job at being incredibly stealthy, making sure none of her footsteps were heard through the gravel of some buildings, despite being quite clumsy in her normal life. Eventually she came lower and lower, closer to the ground when she finally found trouble that needed to be eradicated. She observed closely and prepared her strategy in the dark.

The particular target in this case was Bae Joohyun, a gorgeous university student who was caught under the rain without her umbrella and just a little tipsy on her feet. Seulgi knew this girl very well. She recognized that pale complexion, that small stature, that particular way of walking (A nice subtle hip swiveling to it) and those beautiful features anywhere. Truth was that Seulgi was enamored, but while a student in the daylight, she couldn’t get the guts to confess to her or to engage in more than chit-chat. Hell, she stammered even during class in a partnered assignment.

However, as Spiderwoman she was definitely not that shy. Being behind this suit and mask made it all different. It all began with saving Joohyun once, then again and now is the third time she was close to trouble.

While walking down the slightly empty streets she found herself with one too many footsteps near her. Two or three people perhaps, but she did not dare to look back. Instead, she walked even ahead of her apartment complex and closer to an infamous alleyway.

However, she didn’t think to look up to her savior who was looking right down at her as she neared the Alleyway, where she soon was dragged into with definite quickness.

“Wha--Let go of me!” She shouted while fighting against the strong grip of an unknown cloaked man that continued to drag her into the alley way.

Joohyun instantly cursed herself as she saw the three other suspects nearing her before being tossed onto the wet ground, rain still pouring down on her. Her heart was beating too fast, her legs shaking and suddenly unable to think clear.

If only Spiderwoman was here to protect her again.

“C’mon, hold her--.”

Before any of the goons even finished to say anything, a mysterious figure landed right in front of Joohyun’s body, standing right before her and suddenly becoming a barricade between them and the innocent young lady.

The light was perhaps too dim for Joohyun, but that feeling of warmth and security washed over her despite not being able to see who arrived exactly.

There was only one woman to arrive in such a timely manner and so heroically and that was none other than Spiderwoman herself, sporting her disguise and her yellow & red color scheme. The suit in itself didn’t make anyone shake in their boots as it only was to conceal her identity, but the damage she could deal with a few punches and well thought out tricks was worthy of running away from. And for civilians, it was worthy of an applause.

Yes, this was her but… her mask. It was gone. Instead, damp short hair swayed a little; the woman’s ears stood out, peeking through the damp tresses, noticing the diamond piercing.

“What the--, oh fuck!” One of the thugs said, suddenly chickening out of the operation and trying to run away, but not before being tripped by the very strong web coming out of the heroine’s wrist. With a simple tug she made him trip and succumb to the ground.

If only Joohyun could see their faces, she’d feel a lot less agitated, perhaps even get a laugh! They were immobile for a moment or two, watching their partner try to escape and wiggle out of the web clinging to his ankle. Much to his demise, Seulgi dragged him back and tossed him to the very end of the alley, making his body collide against piles of trash and the wall, making him fall unconscious.

Ouch, that must’ve hurted!

“Let’s get out of here!” One of them exclaimed as they started to take a run for it.

But…

“Woah!”

The sudden tentacles of webs that dragged them back instantly wasn’t going to let them make a run for it.

Finally, Joohyun found the power to get up and stay away from the scene, hugging the nearest wall as she watched the powerful string tug them back.

“You know, if you wanted a date with her you could’ve just asked for one,” Seulgi commented, just keeping them back and watching as they tried to wiggle out of it, getting some sort of morbid satisfaction from it.

“Let go of us you freaking psycho!”

“Let me think… Nah,” Seulgi said before tugging them back with a lot more force, making them all fall back to the ground then suddenly…

Oh no.

The rain dripping on her face directly was a sign that the clutz had forgotten her mask! Her drenched short brown hair didn’t even cover her face or cover her iconically perky ears but the lighting was her saving grace. The blinking and dying light in the alley way didn’t give the scared Joohyun enough time to see who was this mysterious heroine, but gave her a glance of her profile.

A very particular profile that Joohyun could find familiar.

A profile Joohyun was staring at. Questioning, analyzing...

‘Are you serious?!’ She said to herself in her head, desperately touching around her body to somehow find the mask before noticing one of the goons had gotten brave, gotten up and was charging right at her.

Then, time slowed down for her. Analyzing his stance, his silhouette and his movement, she quickly measured a counterattack for his raw fist coming to her.

Perks of being a super-human, time slowed down in critical situations.

It was all good and well with a quick dodge out of the way and a powerful uppercut to his chin which knocked him out and knocked him backwards.

Fast and efficient! One down, two to go.

The two stared at each other before one grabbed what seemed to be a small rusty pipe he found on the floor. Now with a weapon and some balls, they started to approach and this time Seulgi was ready, not caring about the mask as soon as these two were conscious.

Hesitance was present in their way of approaching, almost stammering with their bodies before finally coming full force.

With great timing, Seulgi merely jumped-kicked the both of them in their chest, causing them both to fall back again on the dirty wet ground while Seulgi herself used the momentum to do a back flip, safely landing on her quick and light feet.

Before she knew it, the lead pie was flying right to her face but she quickly grabbed it and tossed it back right even more force.

She couldn’t enjoy the way it landed on the idiot’s head and knocked him out (though she heard the satisfying grunt of defeat) because her attention quickly went to the remaining one of the fantastically stupid four. The man was just as scared as his friends, hesitating with his movements while Seulgi was fluid and merely waiting for the attack.

He didn’t learn from his friend, seeing as the same raw punch was dodged efficiently and instead of being knocked out mercifully he got a combo of three punches delivered right to his cheeks and one generous kick to his temple, making the man even spin a little before finally falling down on the dirty ground.

Unconscious, at last.

Proudly, she looked at her work before realizing Joohyun was still there.

‘Shit!’ She muttered before quickly climbing up the rooftop with the speed of light and the grace of a ballet dancer.

Joohyun, of course, ran out of the shelter from the rain and looked up. “Wait!” She exclaimed, as if to hopefully get the heroine to come back.

But this mysterious heroine was already gone.

Or was she?

Soon, just below the lighting pole--the dying lighting pole, still holding strong--she found the mysterious woman descending slowly, upside down with her full disguise. Face covered just like her entire body.

Joohyun smiled, despite her savior having the mask on, grateful for her return. “Hey,” she said softly, slowly walking to her, their faces leveled.

“You have to be more careful out there, y’know,” Seulgi laughed a little, even if the mask didn’t let Joohyun see that adorable smile of hers.

“Thank you,” Joohyun softly said, arranging her raincoat to shelter herself from the cold. “You’ve saved me three times already.”

“I’m willing to do it a lot more,” Seulgi admitted, tilting her head a little bit. “It’s what I do after all.”

“How did you know I was in trouble?”

“It’s a quiet night, so I was around!” Seulgi began quite cheerfully. “I found you and those… weirdos, I sensed trouble.”

Joohyun smiled gratefully and even upside down that smile looked gorgeous, breathtaking.

There was a small moment of silence, the rain and the flickering light being the only noise around them apart from the dog barking in the distance. Affectionately, Joohyun caressed her savior’s cheek, her thumb brushing the mask’s detail. For the first time, Seulgi felt comfortable in the silence with Joohyun, knowing there was nothing to be said, nothing to be done now. Usually, she felt anxious when there was silence between them but now it was calming. She could even leave now, in fact! But her classmate’s hypnotizing touch was keeping her in place, upside down, hanging by her strong web.

Then, the pale woman had decided to be bold, or perhaps it was the few drinks making her bold, but she slowly started to move the mask down. Seulgi’s heart started to pound faster, it wasn’t because of the fight--obviously--. What was she doing? The anticipation of the slow reveal was making her go crazy; she could feel her now revealed plump and feminine lips shaking a little nervously.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Joohyun, who smiled warmly.

The mask wasn’t taken off completely and she was grateful, but she still wondered what was happening.

“What are you doing?” The heroine asked softly, no more than a whisper in the dead of the night, the rain doing a good job on clouding any sound from the outside. She was ready to jet in panic until Joohyun spoke again.

“Let me thank you,” Joohyun said softly, caressing the other’s lower lip with her thumb. “Please?”

The way she asked the question made Seulgi weak in the knees, it stirred something within her. Joohyun herself felt weak in the knees upon finally seeing those familiar lips, being able to finally touch and feel the softness. With a tender smile, Joohyun cupped the heroine’s cheeks.

“You don’t have to.”

“You didn’t have to save me again either, but you did,” Joohyun replied rapidly, and so there was silence from the both of them.

It wasn’t a silence of defeat but one of anticipation.

Both their lips started to get closer, slowly, a slight bit of hesitation on Joohyun’s part--suddenly feeling like a shy teenager giving her first kiss. When those plump pairs touched each other, all shyness and doubt was gone. It began like a soft tender kiss before Seulgi responded with eagerness and passion, taking the pace into her command and making Joohyun’s lips dance to that slow and passionate waltz. Passion she withheld within her for quite some time now.

Whatever the pace, Joohyun would follow gladly. Tasting each other’s lips, letting the subtle tantalizing flavor of chapstick become their sweet dessert for the night. (Despite Joohyun’s slight alcoholic taste, Seulgi was still in heaven).

The petite woman tilted her head and deepened the kiss she was longing to give to her favorite heroine, caressing the bit of skin that she was privileged to touch, cupping her cheeks cradling her face almost possessively as if to avoid the Spiderwoman to go anywhere.

In reality, none of them wanted to go anywhere. However, Joohyun could only give her a bit of her time as the night continued. Inevitably, she had to make it home, and make it safely and in a timely fashion, she could not stick around kissing in the alleyway for an hour or more. Seulgi too had to attend her duties as a local heroine, even if there were little trouble outside, it’d be irresponsible to suddenly devote her night to her preferred civilian.

So, when they both let go of the kiss, they let go reluctantly, both of their lips parted as if begging for more--almost waiting for the tongue to slither in--, still in a very intimate proximity to each other as Joohyun’s nose gently nuzzled and caressed the heroine’s chin. They were breathing the same air needily, gasping a little thanks to the intensity of the kiss. For a while they stayed close, waiting for the other to close the distance again and continue onto a more passionate kiss, but alas they didn’t move because they both knew this was not the time nor place. Instead, they kept close to one another, to cherish and bask in the intimacy.

They wanted more, but they couldn’t for now.

“Thank you,” Joohyun said softly, sounding a little out of breath as she slowly put the mask back up, her lips nuzzled against the other’s wet chin. “For everything.”

This wasn’t just Joohyun thanking Seulgi for tonight, but for the other times she was saved, and especially for the times where civilian Seulgi lend a hand to the popular college girl Joohyun, who barely spoke to her. That act of kindness always warmed her heart, but she never found a way to thank her.

With one final smile, the mask was fully put back on. The mysterious woman remained mysterious to the world once again except to Joohyun.

Before the pale woman could bid her farewell, the human spider made a swift disappearance, shooting a web up to the rooftop and propelling herself up and soon disappearing in the darkness of the evening once more.

Did Seulgi know that Joohyun caught on? Maybe eventually she would catch on, but for now she remained oblivious. That was not what was roaming in her mind as she flew by tons of buildings, hearing the busy night streets beneath her. Behind that mask was a huge accomplished grin and beet red cheeks, the romantic kiss replaying in her mind, savoring the alluring taste left on her mouth.

Joohyun was left with the warmth of that tender kiss to accompany her back home and the anticipation of going back to University and meeting face to face with her heroine as a sweet and shy civilian. When Joohyun turned around, she saw the body of the unconscious thugs. She couldn’t help but to giggle a bit at the imagery as she walked out of the alley.

And to think they were all knocked out because they decided to mess with Spiderwoman’s favorite civilian.


End file.
